Minority Report
For some reason, the list of "themes" on the wikipedia page doesn't include "religion". Also, the main theme that stood out to me the most was epistemology and metaphysics. Basically, "epistemology" is the method used to reach a conclusion, and "metaphysics" is the conclusion. That is: given the data available, what should we believe is true? How should we interpret the data? Since different possibilities could be true (by definition: they are possible), how do we distinguish the true one from the others? Here's some examples from the movie related to this theme: *Nearly indistinguishable houses at the start (and the apartments later), they have to look for any evidence to distinguish the right one from the others. "Blind without" the glasses. These things at the start immediately made me suspect what the theme was, especially since "lense" is a common metaphor for people's interpretations of facts/data. *the computer literally sees a handshake but interprets it as a command to the computer (it doesn't properly distinguish these) *The guy with no eyes. The New eyes. *"Can you see?" is a repeated phrase *'seeing' the future *the sunglasses guy picture on a billboard sign is mistaken for a human *Primed to be unable to tell if the vision was an echo or a new murder, they interpret the murder vision as an "echo", because that is what it looks like. The audience may also buy this interpretation at the time. *spider bots can't see it's John in the bathtub *the trust placed on the spider bots measurement method also fools the cops and allows John to evade detection, because they interpret the scan info as reality *Funny that John has to do the opposite later: disguise his face but use his eyes on a scanner. Also in that scene, there is a "red ball" (his eye), which is rolling and he has to catch, but this is unrelated to the theme we are discussing I think. *Person wants a virtual reality simulation that looks like his boss. *Both John and the audience are misled. John misled to think the guy killed his son, the audience misled (along with John) to initially think that the investigator guy is the one who set him up. *there's something similar to René Magritte's painting, The Son of Man, when the balloons block the view so that the police don't see John and the precog. *"May The Lord bless you", this prayer looks like it is answered, doesn't it? *The room number looks like the other room number because the last digit is rotated (6 and 9 are rotations of each other). *Possibly also the gun given as an award? It's a real gun. And then there's the viewer's interpretation of the ending: is the ending a dream (because the prison guy says the sleep prison gives you dreams of all your wishes coming true), or just one of Spielberg's happy endings? I propose that this quandary itself is precisely the point, since it matches the theme I've demonstrated here.